


FE Log (Art)

by MysticForest44



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44
Summary: Some are NSFW, others are SFW. Sketches and colored illustrations of mainly Corrin, Leo, and Takumi. Occasional other characters. Many Fates characters, few from other titles.(Chapter 5: Updates is regularly updated with new art.)





	1. Realistic Art

**Realistic Art**

**Leo**

** **

**Takumi**

** **

**Sakura**

** **


	2. Disillusioned Fragments

**[Illustrations from Disillusioned Fragments](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/15787522) (MysticForest44 & Ravenille's Fanfic)**

[Chapter 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/18457057)

[ ** ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/18457057)

[ **Chapter 23** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/19462204)

[ ****](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/19462204)

[Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/21290480)

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/21290480)

[Chapter 36](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/24037596)

[Chapter 43](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290/chapters/26029533)


	3. Colored Illustrations

**Colored Illustrations**

**Oboro**

** **

**Corrin**

** **

****

** **

**Sakura**

** **

**Kiragi and Kana**

****

**Takumi**

****

**Celica Watercolor (Shadows of Valentia)**

** **

 

** NSFW CORNER   
**

**Corrin**

** **

** **


	4. Sketches (NSFW)

**Sketches (NSFW)**

**Takumi**

** **

****

** **

** **

****

** **

** **

**Leo**

** **

** **

** **

****

** **

**Corrin**

** **

****

****

** **

**Camilla**

****

**Kiragi and the Kana's**   
  


** **

**Lilith (and Leo)**

** **

 

 

 


	5. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated: July 28, 2017. Added SOV's Celica + Fates characters

**SFW**

**Takumi/Corrin**

** **

****

**Leo/Lilith**

** **

**Takumi**

** **

**Kiragi and Kana's**

** **

**Corrin**

** **

**Celica (Watercolor)  
**

** **

 

**NSFW**

**Corrin**

** **

** **

**Takumi/Corrin**

** **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting sketch requests :))


End file.
